Insatiable
by Alixinsanity
Summary: Tommy Ratliff is the bullied gay kid at school, but when the interests of the new kid Adam Lambert fall on him, Tommy has no idea of the troubles that are gonna be thrown at there romance... adommy lambiff... read amd review please people
1. Chapter 1

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Yh had this idea in my head for a while so enjoy please and review… free cupcakes?

Insatiable 1.0

Tommy's POV

I sit staring at the numerous amounts of heads in front of me; this teacher was a complete douche-bag making sure the smallest kid sits at the back of the class. Fuck this, I hate this class anyway. Firstly, I couldn't see anything that I was meant to be copying down, not without standing up and making a complete fool out of myself. Secondly, I couldn't copy the work off of the person sitting next to me, why, because I was sat on my own at the back of the class. Even with a seating plan no one wanted to sit next to the faggot. Thirdly, I saw no point in why I needed to know why a dude added literacy features to shit poem, whilst the dude probably didn't give a shit about the features either. I hated English lessons. Until the day where the door suddenly opened as the teacher stood mid lecture, the entire class including me just turned to stare at the teen in the doorway. Black hair fell slightly into his luminescent blue eyes, liner smudged expertly around them, and to top is off the sexy smirk that filled his perfect face, caused me to blush as I felt my skinny jeans to tighten slightly. Now this was embarrassing.

No ones POV

Adam stood cautiously in the open doorway, looking around at the large class. A little blonde boy in the back, with a long sweeping fringe caught the dark haired male's eyes and caused him to involuntarily smirk to himself, the instant thought of how cute the blonde was rushed through the dark haired males mind. The balding teacher turned to glare at the teen in the doorway before stating, "Let me guess. You're the new student, Adam Lambert?" Adam nodded warily looking around the room quickly taking in the vicious looks the jocks were already giving him, and rapidly resisting the urge to gag at the flirtatious looks a large selection of the female were sending him. "Go sit at the back next to Timmy." The teacher indicated towards the blushing blonde as the rest of the class giggled and laughed tauntingly at the new kid. Adam walked hurriedly down the rows of students to the seat next to the blonde at the double desk.

Sitting down, Adam watched as the blonde worked to keep a little problem in his skinny jeans hidden from his new neighbour. Leaning close to the blonde's ear, Adam whispered seductively, "Need a hand with that, Timmy?"  
"No I'm fine," The blonde squeaked in embarrassment as his blush grew redder and his trousers grew tighter as the hot breath continued to tickle his neck. The dark-haired male ignored the reply and moved to rest his hand on the blonde's thigh slowly gliding it up the denim. As his fingers brushed against the blonde's hardness, a moan escaped the blonde's throat…

"Hey Timmy, Hello…Earth to Timmy." Adam said breaking the blonde out of his daydream. Shaking his head slightly to awaken himself, the blonde stared into the ultimate blue lagoons the other boy had for eyes, frowning faintly, the blonde muttered "Its Tommy."

"Tommy? Why was baldy over their calling you Timmy then?" Adam asked curiously his eyes still wondering across the blonde's angelically-sweet face. His brows furrowed as the blonde released a dramatic sigh before answering the question.  
"Why? Because I'm not important enough to be remember? Why? Maybe I'm secretly invisible but im well aware that unfortunately is not true. Why? Good fucking question." Tommy ended his whispered rant to turn and smile at the slightly confused teen next to him. Giggling softly at the unique look of bewilderment on Adam's face caused the dark haired male to break free of the thoughts of trying to figure out what the blonde meant. "Why would you want to be invisible when you have as pretty a face as yours?" Adam said sweetly as his thoughts rested on particular part of the blonde's rant. Blushing considerably, Tommy turned to look casually at the fellow teen. Catching the twinkling eyes of each-others caused them to quickly fall silent, simply gazing at the others suddenly astounding beauty. Breaking the moment, the sharp intense sound of a book being slammed down in between the pair, caused them both to look hastily towards the front of the class to see the view blocked by the large frame of the teacher staring down cruelly at the pair. Speaking loudly in his unpleasant monotone voice, the teacher said "Seeing as my lesson wasn't good enough for the pair of you, I think it's suddenly arranged that you two will be joining me after-school in detention. Maybe you could actually do the work for once Timmy." Merely rolling his eyes at the teacher, Adam turned to look at Tommy who had quickly turned red with fury. Anger radiated off the blonde male and it became immensely visible to others. Tommy pushed his chair away from him whilst he stood to face the teacher, snarling menacingly at the balding man, "I am fucking sick of this bullshit, so lets make it fucking quick and simple. You're a shit teacher." Walking around from behind the desk, Tommy began to walk towards the door, throwing it open. The blonde began to stomp through the doorframe before abruptly turning back to face the suddenly beetroot teacher, his voice having risen to an immense volume, Tommy screamed at the startled man, "And my fucking name is Tommy!"

The door slammed sharply behind the fuming blonde, followed quickly by the class minus Adam erupting in laughter. Shouts of, "Well theirs the fag's daily bitch-fit," and "When is that fag gonna realise no one gives a shit about him?" Disgust instantly filled Adams body, grabbing at the blonde abandoned notebook and shoulder bag, the dark haired male clutched at his own belongings before heading to the exit ignoring the shouts of complaint coming from the teacher. Wondering aimlessly around the maze of corridors, the dark haired male found Tommy sat with his head in his hands. Sliding down beside the blonde, Adam nudged him softly with his elbow; the darker haired male said softly, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Come on, cheer up dude, their all bastards in their anyways." Adam said again nudging the blonde softly in the arm, trying intensely to make the blonde turn and witness the sweet smile filling the dark-haired males face.

"Adam, you know just cause you're forced to sit with me in one lesson, you don't have to be forced to have me as a friend." Tommy said muttering into his arms that clutched his knees close to his chest.

"Don't be a moron, Tommy you're the nicest one in this entire school judging from that disgusting pile of shit we have to call a class. They are horrible so im glad I've found someone I can be friends with." The dark-haired male said throwing an arm carelessly around Tommy's bony shoulders.

"Thanks dude." Tommy said leaning his head onto the other teens shoulder.

"No problem… Now your showing me around this dump of a school and then what do you say to an early lunch seeing as I don't think we're welcome back in that English lesson," Adam laughed jumping to his feet before offering a hand down to the blonde.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	2. Chapter 2

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Insatiable 2.0

"Seriously Tommy. What do you want to eat?" Adam asked for the fourth time, waiting for the blonde to stop answering his question with the response of nothing. The pair stood in a nearly deserted McDonald's restaurant that was occupied by them, the staff and an obese female whom was appeared to be inhaling a tray of food she was eating it that fast. Adam stood tapping his foot in slight impatience at his new friend, the intense desire to feed the skinny blonde boy who looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. The dark haired male began to growl and award Tommy with a champion death glare as the blonde began to say he didn't want anything for the fifth time.

"Fine, just please stop glaring at me like that. I don't mind I'll have the same as you I guess." Tommy said as a blush ran across his cheeks and rose into his hairline. Tommy was unused to such sweet attention as the kind his newly made friend was giving him. Smiling thoughtfully up at the taller male, Tommy went to sit at the table Adam quickly pointed too as the tray of food was placed in front of them. Munching away happily at their food, the pair probed questions about the other; the subjects varying from favourite colour to the most embarrassing moment. As they laughed with the other, Tommy suddenly caught attention of the clock on the wall behind Adam. Staring and swearing at the time, Adam looked up as his mouth fell to see the clock face. "Oh Shit. How could we not notice we have been here for nearly 2 hours! Schools already been let out, oh crap." Adam swore loudly causing several disgruntled look from the parents of young children. Tommy's concentration moved away from the time to the sudden buzzing in his pocket. Fighting against the tight denim the blonde managed to get his mobile in his hand. Looking at the message that was flashing impatiently against the blackened background, quickly opening the message Tommy's face dropped as he read the anger filled message from his parents.

"Hey Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Thomas. Yo Tommy-Joe," Adam said trying to win back the blondes attention.

"Huh sorry, just lost my thoughts for a second." Tommy said still staring open-mouthed at the text. The darker haired male slid off his chair to walk to the opposite side of the table, leaning over the blondes shoulder, Adam read the text that stood out in contrast against the screen. Reading aloud to himself, "Seeing as you were not there when we said we had to pick you up, we gave the house key to next door. There not there tonight so you can sleep on the streets for all we care tonight and get it tomorrow. Fucking twat, do as we fucking tell you or your going to be in shit next time and I fucknig mean it."

"That's my dad for you… oh shit. It's gonna be fucking cold tonight now." Tommy said looking out into the overcast sky as the fine mist of rain began to drop towards the pavement.

"No it wont, your not going out there. You're staying with me tonight. No complaints!" Adam said suddenly throwing his arms around the blonde in a tight squeeze of a glompy hug.

Waiting in the fast food building until Adam suddenly grabbed the blonde by the wrist and dragged him so he was following behind him towards a posh black Skoda Fabia. The dark haired male pushed Tommy into the back seat as soon as he opened the door to the car, jumping in beside him the door was quickly slammed shut as a young boy spun round in the front seat to stare evilly at the blonde. Cowering slightly into Adams side, Tommy clutched drastically at the other males arm as the boy glare widened. Staring at the boy, Adam growled in annoyance, "Neil turn around and stop being a prat."

"Ooh touchy over the new boyfriend much." The boy called Neil said as he turned to stare out the front window. The two teens in the back presumed the evil child was smirking to himself, as the car ride remained silent. When the vehicle stopped in a driveway, Adam hurriedly pulled Tommy towards the door to a large modern house, rushing the blonde past the various elements of the house, the pair quickly ended up in the room that was obviously the dark haired male's bedroom.

Staring aimlessly at the carefully organised room, made the blonde feel suddenly self conscious about his messy tip that he claimed was a bed room. A blush once again appeared on Tommy's face as he took into account the large double bed that stood dangerously close to the door. "Hey, why you blushing Tommy?" Adam said suddenly noticed the crimson growing ever bright against the generally pale skin of the blonde. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male in a seductive manner, Adam spun Tommy around so they were facing each other. Inching in closer so the blonde could feel the dark haired teen's breath pounding against the flushed skin around his lips, Tommy began to move slowly closer till barely air was in between the two of them.

"Ha! I knew it was your new boyfriend!" Neil suddenly shouted in the doorway pointing an accusatory finger at the pair of teens still entangled in the others embrace. Both moved quickly away from each-other, the blush on Tommy's face intensifying as Adams turned scarlet with rage moving towards his little brother, the dark haired teen screamed downstairs to his parents, "Please control the brat you decided to call my brother!" Slamming the door shut in the dropping face of Neil, Adam fell backwards on to the double bed, making Tommy realise how convenient it was for the other teen to have his room in that layout. Crawling on to the bed next to the dark haired male, Tommy began to move so he was straddling the other boy's hips. Leaning down the blonde gently brushed his lips against those of which he knew would be his for life. Adam rapidly deepened the kiss exploring the smaller boy's mouth with his tongue. Flipping their positions so he was straddling Tommy, he quickly pulled the blondes t-shirt over his head and across the room before littering Tommy's shoulders and neck with delicious bites and kisses. Still holding Tommy's neck so the kiss remained connected; Adam slipped a hand luxuriously down the blonde's body. Making quick work of undoing the other boy's skinny jeans Adam clutched at Tommy's hardened member, stroking it rapidly. As a moan erupted simultaneously from both teens throats, the door to the room suddenly flew open as Adam's mum came walking into the room carrying a pile of washing. Spotting the frozen pair on the bed, Adam still straddling the shirtless Tommy and still clutching the blonde's member, she stopped as she dropped the clothes unceremoniously onto the carpeted floor. Quickly placing a hand over her eyes, Adam yelled in shock "Does this family not know how to knock on a fucking door!"

"I think I'll leave you for a few minutes to get dressed and sorted, and then I think I want to speak to you downstairs." She said rushing quickly out of the room closing the door with a slam behind her. Uncovering her eyes in the hallway, she was met with a hyperactive child trying to see what just happened in his big brothers room. Neil constantly tried to grab for the door handle before he was speedily rushed downstairs by his mother.

Appearing out of the bedroom, still flushed with embarrassment Adam clutched at the blondes hand pulling him along downstairs with him for emotional support on what he is guessing is gonna end up happening. Walking slowly into the living room he instantly spots his mum standing stationary in the middle of the room. Smiling at the two of them as she noticed the hand-holding, she said gently, " Adam, you know me and your father are accepting of you, but I think its best you either lock your door next time or do it somewhere else. I don't think a heart-attack is required. Be safe you two, and also Tommy was it? I think you might wanna consider using a bit of concealer in front of your parents." Frowning softly, Tommy automatically began to search and find the nearest reflective surface to understand what Adam's mum meant. Looking at his reflection on the face of an extremely sharp kitchen knife, the blonde noticed the large quantity of vicious teeth marks sunk into his skin and quantities of deep purple bites leaving trails up and around his neck. Clutching the knife ferociously Tommy screamed loudly, as the dark haired male began to laugh at the blonde's appearance, "Adam! You are so dead!"

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	3. Chapter 3

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Insatiable 3.0

After play-fighting around the living room, the pair retired to sleep in Adam's room. Tommy sat leaning against the leather bed frame gazing reluctantly at the floor, resisting every urge in his body not to look over at the dark haired male stripping down to his boxer's. "Hey Tommy, you can stop acting innocent now, you can look." Adam said moving to stand in front of the blonde. Smirking to himself Adam noticed the blonde blush in embarrassment, as Tommy drew his vision of sight away from his own half naked body, the blonde had looked up to instantly see the tight blue boxers that proudly showed off the dark haired male's package. Quickly diverting his eyes, Tommy accepted the hand being offered up, pulling himself to stand pressed against the taller male's frame. The blonde's blush flew up from his cheeks into his hairline, as Adam pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on the smaller male's pouting lips. Giggling softly to each other, Adam clutched delicately at Tommy's hand slowly leading him to the double bed. As soon as Adam had crawled into the warm duvet, the dark haired male reached out grabbing the blonde around the waist and pulling him towards the waiting bed. Lying down Tommy was pulled automatically against the other male, so his back sat touching Adam's front. Snuggling backwards into the dark haired male's warmth, Adam laughed affectionately in the blonde's ear, causing a shiver to run up and down Tommy's spine. "I wouldn't have put you down for a snuggler," Adam whispered before pressing a delicate kiss against the blonde's neck soothing the smaller male into a dreamland designed specifically for him.

Being dragged un-charismatically away from the dreams, Tommy awoke to the feel of his shoulder being shook viciously as well as constantly, and a repetition of his name slowly rising louder. Opening an eye to stare at his surroundings, the blonde shot to a seated position when he noticed the person standing over him shaking him into consciousness, giving a brief look at Adam, Tommy fell back into a lying down position. "Tommy you have to wake up." Adam said smiling at the childish boy in front of him, as he was rewarded with the blonde dragging the heavy duvet over his head. Grabbing at the bottom of the duvet the dark haired male began to attempt to pull it out of the blonde's claw-like grip. "Come on Tommy you need to get up," Adam said after falling backwards having lost the tug of war with the duvet.

"No, don't wanna!" Tommy replied slightly muffled by the bulk of heavy fabric he had cocooned himself into.

"Fine then one last chance, get up or ill go get Neil-" Adam began hands on hips and a mock scowl painted on his face.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm up." Tommy said jumping away from the mattress, still entangled in the large duvet causing the blonde to fall from the bed. The dark hair male rushed to help free the smaller male from the duvets constraints before beginning to laugh uncontrollably. Pouting unhappily up at the taller man from where Tommy sat on the carpeted floor, Adam suddenly stopped giggling to stare at the blondes beautiful appearance. Looking up and down at the half naked male dressed in only boxers and with strands of blonde hair standing on end in random directions, Adam quickly ignored the sudden tightness in his already tight skinny jeans. Shaking his head, he quickly turned to his wardrobe, trying to find clothes that wouldn't automatically swamp the impossible skinny and short male.

Quickly stumbling into the pile of clothes that Adam had thrown over at him,leaving Tommy stood in a shirt that was meant to be a skinny fit, and a pair of skinny jeans, which were currently acting like a normal pair of jeans on him. The blonde fought against himself with the question that was trying to break free of his head. "Adam, what exactly are we?" Tommy said biting at his lip in anxiety.

"I didn't think that question needed to be asked, I thought you would have known," Adam said turning to look curiously over at the nervous blonde. Tommy looked up in fear as he presumed what the answer was causing Adam to sigh outwardly. Walking softly over to the where the smaller male stood, the dark haired male wrapped his arms protectively around him, whispering gently in the blondes ear, "Once I found something I know I want to keep for life… I'm not gonna be the idiot who waits and loses his only chance." Leaning down to bring the blondes lips to his own, Adam began a slow, passionate kiss.

"Thank you for the lift, Mrs Lambert." Tommy said jumping out of the car at the school gates. Turning to smile at the woman, she replied, "No problem sweetie, I hope to see you again soon. Have fun you two… and Adam actually go to all your lessons today." Presenting a disapproving tone of voice with her smile caused Adam to laugh at her words rewarding him with a loud laugh from her before she drove away. Automatically grabbing for Tommy to bring him forcefully to his chest, Adam planted a quick kiss against the blonde's lips ignoring the string of name calling erupting around them.

"Oi, fags we don't need to see this in the morning or at any point in our life's!" one of the jocks shouted at the pair as he stomped towards them. The short crew-cropped hair and the flat face caused Adam to grimace in disgust as he looked the excessively muscled male up and down. Smirking softly to himself in a cocky manner, Adam detangled his arms from Tommy before placing his hands on his hips and staring the jock in the face, "I believe your internet history says different."

Tommy watched in horror as he saw the jock tighten his hands into fist and raise them up ready to attack, the fear quickly drained as he heard one of the jock's friends shout over to them, "Kris, leave it dude!" Releasing the breath he didn't even realise he had held onto Tommy grabbed protectively at Adams arm, quickly forcing him to follow the blonde into the large school building.

Sitting at the back of the class before the bell went, the pair sat joking and sharing quick kisses after the huge lecture Tommy gave his dark haired boyfriend about picking fights with people who could hurt him. Adam played affectionately with a strand of Tommy's long blonde hair placing soft tickling kisses on the area of neck just behind the other male's ear. The pair quickly broke apart from their kisses instead entwining their fingers when they heard the science teacher announce to the class, "Ok guys, we have a new student today. Let me introduce you too Drake Labry."

Tommy watched as Adams faced dropped in horror as the name of the new student was said and he saw terror flash in the dark haired male's eyes as the student stepped forwards for the entire class to see.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	4. Chapter 4

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Btw huge thanks you for those who are reviewing this story I love you guys lol

Insatiable 4.0

Adam continued to sit staring over at the new kid with obvious fear covering his gracious features. The taller male's hand shook against that of the blondes, causing Tommy to watch his boyfriend, a separate type of horror rolling quickly through the blonde's boy. The new kid watched the pair as he stood stationary at the front of the class; his dark eyes pierced the pair with looks that taunted their flesh and quickly turned the pair feel like the romance between them was sickly and wrong. Adam's fear worsened when the teacher stated that Drake should sit at the desk directly next to theirs. The dark eyes once again narrowed till they were nearly close as Drake spotted the pairs entwined fingers and the small blonde sat, frozen like a statue leaning into the darker haired male's side.

The teacher immediately began his lesson oblivious to the brooding conflict developing in the back row of the class. The lecture failed to catch Adam's attention as he sat grasping tightly to Tommy's hand, forcing himself to breath normally, to restrict himself from hyperventilating. The oxygen coursed against his lungs and through his veins, slowing causing sickness to inflict his stomach and pain to push against his head. Jumping upwards, the dark-haired male rushed from his seat, running through the door ignoring the protests from the teacher and the blatantly loud shouts of his name being emitted from Tommy. The laughter of his classmates hung in his ears, whilst he fell on the schools bathroom floor, heaving into one of the filthy toilets. After distributing his stomach contents into the toilet bowl, Adam stood cautiously clutching at his painfully sore stomach. Hearing the door to the bathroom swing open, paranoia rushed through Adam's mind and pumped terror into his heart. "Adam… Adam? Baby is that you in there?" Tommy's voice asked through the closed cubicle door, worry overruling the blonde's normal tone of voice. Slowly unlocked the door, the blonde looked at the clearly distressed male before him. Hurrying forwards, Tommy clung to the taller male, with more worry demanding control over his facial features as he felt his boyfriend wince in his hug.  
"Adam, baby are you ok?" the blonde asked pulling away from Adam, immediately noticed the way the taller male clutched automatically at his abdomen. Wincing slightly as he spoke, Adam replied attempting to conceal the pain being released in his voice, "Yh im fine Tommy, just not feeling so great." Smiling down at his worried boyfriends face, Adam gently placed a kiss against Tommy's lips, hastily pulling back saving the blonde from the taste of sick that hung in the dark-haired male's mouth.

Walking cautiously back to lesson through the deserted corridors, Tommy pestered the taller male to visit the school nurse with limited success, the pair reached their classroom door. "Adam you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Tommy asked hand resting lightly on the door handle. Sighing softly Adam placed a quick kiss against the blonde's cheek before whispering, "I'll be fine, I promise if I throw up again, you can carry me to the nurse if that's what you want." Smiling down at the smaller male, Adam slowly opened the door to their science class, the pair quickly made their way to their seats muttering speedy words of apology to the teacher. "Ok class, as I was saying. Without some kind of resistance in a circuit the current would be very high and too much heat would be generated-" Drake cut the teacher off with a low pitch laugh that caused chills to run down Tommy's neck, like an evil maniac laugh had been transported from a film to sit directly next to the pair. "Mr Labry, may I ask what you find so amusing?" the teacher asked his annoyance clearly visible to the class.

"Im sorry sir. Do you not realise what else that comment can relate too. What about you Adam, don't you remember? No resistance in the circuit causes the current to be too high, and the heat I believe was unbearable according to you. That's was what you said wasn't it? Unbearable?" Drake said examining the dark-haired male, as if he himself was a vicious animal after the piece of meat that was Adam. Confusion involuntarily took control over Tommy's expression causing another chilling laugh to fill the room as Drake turned to stare at the blonde he sneered cruelly, "Wow people were right about blondes… It means Blondie in obvious terms, without a condom on; you do know what one of them is right? Good. Without a condom on, it causes the guy to thrust to fast, causing too much heat and a lot of pain in the other guys arse."

The appearance of confusion remained on the smaller males face as he processed the information, Drake scoffed at the boy once again before saying, "It meant I fucked your boyfriend… Don't worry your pretty little head about it. It happened a long time ago, but it will happen again if Adam wants-" Tommy had risen to his feet and punched the new kid in the face before grabbing his bag and sprinting out of the room as the bell rung at the exact moment. Forced to go their separate ways for lessons, Adam stared blankly at the door as he grabbed his bag swinging it over his shoulder, he heard Drake whisper in a suggestive tone from behind him, "See you around Adam…"

The bell for lunchtime made Adam find himself standing at the entrance to the café staring over the numerous quantities of blonde heads searching for the one specific blonde he required. His eyes pointed Tommy out sat with a brunette girl; walking swiftly over to the pair he dropped his bag in a spare chair before placing a hand underneath the blondes chin dragging him away from the conversation he was having. Bending down, the taller male placed a deep and passionate kiss on the blonde's lips, pulling back for air Adam dropped to his knees in front of Tommy. Placing his hands together, Adam looked up at the smaller male with pleading eyes, the dark haired male said apologetically, "Baby I am so sorry for what happened in science, you shouldn't have had to hear any of what that prat said. Baby I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I should have told you who he was as-"

"Adam I'm not mad at you" Tommy said smiling at the sweet gesture his boyfriend was doing.

"Your not? But you should be… I mean science class…"

"Adam I didn't want to listen to anything else he had to say, I didn't want them thoughts in my head. I understand you've obviously been with other people before. He just, that guy just gives me the creeps." Tommy said sighing before laughing at his boyfriend, "Baby sit in a chair, your making people watch."

"Let them watch." Adam said moving to a chair before clasping a hand against Tommy's neck bringing him forwards to another kiss. Breaking apart as they heard the distinct noise of a camera click, the pair turned to look at the brunette girl clicking happily away on the camera on her phone, taking numerous pictures of the couple.

"Oh dam I forgot about you and your addiction, Adam meet my friend Lauren. Expect them pictures to be on facebook and every gay site on the internet." Tommy said clutching at the taller males side laughing as Lauren waved at Adam as she was introduced.

"Well doesn't this look cosy…"

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


	5. Chapter 5

People are most likely gonna kill me for this so im gonna apologise in advance and offer cookies. And no nothing is real in story other than slight possibility of adommy (I hope!)

Insatiable 5.0

"Monte, you fucking bastard! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tommy screeched loudly turning to aim a painful fist into his friend's stomach. Monte grabbed at the clenched fist moving it away from his body with a reassuring pat on the back of the blonde's hand. Laughter filled the area as Tommy moved to stand up encasing the taller male into a bro-hug, pulling away Monte dropped into one of the spare seats beside the smaller male. Chuckling the dark haired male asked, "So come on Mr Tommy-Joe is the party still on for Friday?" The blonde barely registered the question, instead staring at the look of jealousy on his boyfriends face, Adam smirked seductively at the blonde as he ran his finger alluringly along his slightly open lips. Staring intently at his dark haired boyfriend the blonde watched as Adam move his hand down his body lingering delicately against his hip. Suddenly seeing a pair of clicking fingers in front of his face, Tommy snapped back into focus moving his sight from his sniggering boyfriend to the familiar eye roll of his best friend. "Sorry what day is it Monte?" the blonde said smiling apologetically at his sighing friend.

Moving to shake hands with Adam, Monte said pleasantly, "Hi, names Monte, and seeing as Tommy here has pretty much become infatuated by your little performance just then. Yh I saw that. Im guessing you're his boyfriend." A blush instantly rose into Adam's hairline as he embarrassedly moved to clutch at the blondes hand. Nodding to the other males guess, Adam moved to place a graciously soft kiss against Tommy's cheek causing the blush to spread onto his boyfriends facial features. Emitting a soft laugh, Monte replied to the blonde, "Anyways, Its Tuesday today you love struck idiot!"

"Ok, now im intrigued. What party?" Adam asked curiously looking between the blonde and his newly introduced friend.

"Yh it's still on for Friday dude," Tommy smiled before turning to his boyfriend and explaining, "Basically my parents have took my little sister to New York for a few days, so im home alone again. And we are all gonna just piss about and get pissed. By the way I am making you come too now." Smiling into his dark haired boyfriends face, Adam moved to cup the blondes face bringing his lips towards his own. The moment instantly became ruined as the pair cringed at the sudden screech from Lauren, who had been staring intently at the building tension.

Having spent a week either being attached to Adam's sides without being able to express the sexual tension building up between them or avoiding Drake who had been making worse and worse comments as the days progressed, Tommy was grateful for the weekend to arrive and was even more grateful for the heaps of bottles spread across his kitchen counter. Suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, the blonde turned in the embrace to see the face of his boyfriend leaning down to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. Feeling the dark haired males tongue trace against his bottom lip, Tommy moaned in response allowing Adam to push his tongue into the blonde's mouth exploring the moist tavern. Fighting for dominance in the kiss, Tommy tongue thought against his boyfriends causing a simultaneous moan from both of them. Breaking apart for air, Adam leant his forehead against Tommy's before placing a delicate kiss on the end of the blonde's nose causing the smaller male to cringe in embarrassment. "So are you allowed to stay over tonight?" Tommy whispered his breath tickling against Adam's skin. "Yh Im allowed, and I was going to even if I wasn't. I don't want to miss any moment with you." Adam said capturing the blonde in another breath-taking kiss. Adam began to slide his hand away from the blonde's back running it down the smaller male's stomach. Tommy flinched in shock as he felt Adam's fingers sneak under the tight material of his skinny jeans heading south still towards his hardened member. Suddenly clutching at his boyfriends wrist restricting him from moving any further, Tommy leaned out of the kiss afraid to look into the dark haired males eyes. "Tommy, I can stop if you want…" Adam said moving his free hand to cup the blondes face forcing eye contact.

"I'm sorry Adam, its just… it's obvious you have been with others. I'm just scared because I haven't got the experience like you…" Tommy muttered attempting to hide away from staring into the comforting blue lagoons his boyfriend had for eyes.

"That doesn't matter, you are all I want and all I will ever want now. I will teach you, just let me do this for you now. Please." Adam said placing soft kisses repetitively against the smaller male's lips. Smirking shyly to himself, Tommy nodded to his boyfriend allowing the dark haired male to continue.

Dropping to his knees, Adam tugged the blonde's belt open, placing sweet butterfly kisses against the smaller male's hips as the blondes trail tickled at his chin. Moving away from his boyfriend's skin caused Tommy to emit a short whine at the loss of contact. Adam took the jeans zipper in his teeth dragging it slowly down causing Tommy's member to instantly pop out of the skinny restraints. Smirking up at his boyfriend, Adam said "Now aren't we prepared." Blushing down at the dark haired male, Tommy attempted to mutter excuses for the missing underwear. Shutting his lover up, Adam placed a delicate kiss on the tip of the blonde's member effectively filling the entire kitchen with the delectable sound of Tommy's loud moan. Taking the blonde fully in the mouth, Adam began to produce a mixture of licking, sucking and scraping against Tommy's member. Pulling away from the throbbing member the dark haired male watched as it came close to erupting; Adam moved his eyes to make contact with the lust filled eyes staring down at him. Moving his mouth over the tip, Adam licked at the slit rewardingly as Tommy exploded into his mouth as his orgasm hit him, sending his seed squirting down the dark haired males willing throat. Smiling at his boyfriend as the taller male returned to his feet having assisted Tommy doing up his jeans. Placing a lazy kiss against Adams lips, the pair moaned in annoyance as the doorbell rung signalling the pair to break apart. "Well least they didn't arrive a minute earlier, right Tommy?" Adam smirked down at his scowling boyfriend.

Sitting in a circle with Tommy's friends, Adam felt his boyfriend lean into his side clutching at the bottle of vodka that was getting passed around the small group. Once again refusing a sip from the nearly empty bottle, the dark haired male winced as he watched the others grimace at the shots of absinthe they were forced to drink if the bottle landed on them. He involved himself in the cruel pickings involved in the game of truth or dare and also assisted in making sure his boyfriend kept some of his dignity as the bottle was quite prone to landing on the small blonde. The dark haired male stared around at his boyfriend's small grouping of friends; he knew he would form good friendships with them all, especially the boy named Cassidy who like him remained sober and was trying to stop his own boyfriend, a small male nicknamed Cheeks, making a fool out of himself. Tommy's friend Lauren was in her element with her friend Cam, the pair constantly daring the four gay males to do illicit acts if the bottle landed on them, Tommy and Adam refused but Cassidy and Cheeks appeared more than willing to do anything even in front of an audience. The male called Monte, whom appeared to be in the majority of lessons in which he wasn't with Tommy, appeared to be beyond friendly with the dreadlocked boy, who he thought was named Longineu. Adam spotted once or twice Monte's girlfriend Lisa watching the pair suspiciously. Breaking away from his train of thoughts, the dark haired male felt someone suddenly straddling his hips, looking up he noticed the large smile of his blonde greeting him. Placing a gentle kiss against his boyfriend's soft lips, Adam was greeted with Tommy guiding his little hands down the front of the dark haired male's trousers clutching at the rapidly hardening member. The taller male moaned quietly biting at his lips preventing himself from drawing attention to what the smaller male was doing as Tommy began to nervously move his hand up and down Adams long and hard member. Opening his eyes momentarily to check no ones attention was on them, Adam closed them again clutching at the back of Tommy's neck forcing their lips to meet in a pleasurably satisfying kiss. Emitting his moans down the blonde's throat gave the smaller male the confidence to quicken his pace taking the dark haired male more and more over the edge with every touch. Tommy broke the kiss, moving to place lustful bites down and along Adams neck, biting down on the side of his neck pushed the taller male to the limit as he erupted with a moan over his underwear and the blonde's hand. Tommy removed his hand from his boyfriend's trousers bringing it up to his mouth so he could taste the dark male, licking his fingers greedily clean of any evidence. Moving over to one side to grab another bottle of vodka for the group, Adam returned to the circle welcomed with Monte asking, "It looks like you enjoyed that Adam, quite a show you had going there." Tommy scowled at Monte and Longineu as the pair let out loud simultaneous booming laughs. Adam only smirked at the pair before saying, "Just cause you two are too scared to do that to each-other outside of your own bedrooms." Looks of shock filled their faces as Longineu shouted in response, "That was once ok!" Lisa stared at the pair of them, her suspicions having been correct, turning to her boyfriend she stood facing him with hands on her hips, she screeched "That better not be true! Or if so that better have been way before we met and it BETTER OF HAPPENED ONLY ONCE!"

"Ouch doghouse much," Tommy said loudly before gulping down the newly opened bottle of vodka.

Tommy awoke to see numerous bottles with varying amounts of contents spewed out across the living room floor, sighing to himself the blonde tried to pull himself up ignoring the greeting of the pounding headache. Suddenly seeing a hand appear in front of him assisting him to his feet, the blonde was met with a soft and gracious kiss against his foul tasting mouth. "Come on get your little butt upstairs and run a lovely hot bubble bath. No amount of puppy eyes is gonna get you out of this Tommy," Adam said placing another kiss against the blondes willing lips. Reluctantly walking up the stairs, Tommy headed into the bathroom and hastily turned the hot water tap on before checking his appearance in the mirror. Feeling slightly grotesque by his own appearance, the blonde quickly splashed water into his face before hurriedly brushing away the reminders of the alcohol from his mouth. Walking into the room, Adam placed a plate of toast on the bathroom floor smiling as he watching his boyfriend munch his way through the pile of food. Noticing the bath was nearly full; Adam caught the blonde in a passionate kiss guiding the smaller male to his feet, before assisting his boyfriend in the removal of his clothes. Slowly creating a pile of their clothes by the open bathroom door, the couple stared at each-other taking in their complete appearance before moving to sit in opposite ends of the bath still exploring the others body with their eyes.

Adam ran his foot seductively along the inside of Tommy's thigh quickly making the blondes member salute the pair of them through the bubbles. Blush instantly rose on the smaller males face as Adam moved closer whispering into the blondes ear, "I loved what you did to me last night Tommy, so sexy."

Turning to smile at his boyfriend, Tommy replied huskily, "Oh really? Well then why don't we do something else that we'll enjoy." Quickly sweeping the bubbles away from Adams view, the dark haired male watched as the blonde wrapped a hand around his own member, pulling his hand up and down the hardened cock. The sight instantly caused the taller male to have the same problem, Tommy noticed. Smirking over at the flustered male, the blonde watched as Adam moved the smaller male's hand away and began to tease his boyfriend's member with his own hand. Reaching across for the dark-haired male's member, Tommy imitated his boyfriend's actions symmetrically.

"What the fuck has happened here?" the shout was suddenly heard from the living room, the smaller male instantly recognised the voice as fear rushed through his body and the blonde broke his eye contact with his boyfriend to stare at the open door.

A / N

Please review, don't even have to be pleasant personally,

Pleasant views are like sugar, I love good feedback

Cruel reviews are like sugar, I love good arguments

WELCOME CRITISM (apart from pairing, you searched it dude


End file.
